


Vacancy - Prinxiety Oneshot

by And_There_They_Go_Again



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, angst if you squint, mentions of intrusive or unwelcome behaviour, prinxiety oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again
Summary: Hello hello! This is just a little practice oneshot that I wrote to get me out of my writers block. I will be posting chapter nine of Nightmare and Fantasy soon but for now, just enjoy this small little fic. If you guys like it, I might write a little more for it.Also! I'm starting to draft a new fic! I can't promise that I'll actually publish it but there is a chance that I might :)I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Vacancy - Prinxiety Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is just a little practice oneshot that I wrote to get me out of my writers block. I will be posting chapter nine of Nightmare and Fantasy soon but for now, just enjoy this small little fic. If you guys like it, I might write a little more for it. 
> 
> Also! I'm starting to draft a new fic! I can't promise that I'll actually publish it but there is a chance that I might :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The door opens, bringing with it a gust of cold winter air. I shiver and turn to see him standing there. Frost decorated his lovely hair like small little stars. He ran a hand through his purple locks and looked around, seemingly at a loss for where to go. His eyes meet mine and I smile before motioning him over. He hesitates for a moment and I watch his eyes flit around the room nervously as he lowers his head and makes his way through the crowded bar, over to where I was seated at the counter. He sits down beside me, leaving one seat in between us. I don’t mind the space between us. I try to respect his boundaries as much as my loud and dramatic personality will allow me to, though why he wouldn’t want to sit directly next to a beauty such as myself is beyond me. 

“I didn’t take you as the type to hang out in a bar” I raise my voice a little so I could be heard over the loud music. 

Virgil sends a subtle glare my way and orders a drink “I’m not” He says. He takes a sip of the drink in his hand and winces slightly as the strong alcohol burns his throat. 

I smirk and take a sip of my own drink “Then why are you here?” 

“Because I need a drink” He says, swirling the amber liquid in his glass around and around “And also because… I heard you hang out here” It’s dark, but I think I can just see a soft blush on his cheeks. Adorable! 

“You wanted to see me?” I ask, cocking my head to the side innocently yet still maintaining my flirtatious smirk. Virgil gives me his famous death stare, but it doesn’t really affect me. Hanging around him kind of immunises you against it. It’s pretty useful for moments like these. 

“No” Virgil says fiercely, turning away from me. He takes another sip from his glass “I wanted a drink” The dusky light of the bar illuminates his sharp features and lights up the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes. I’ve always found it so incredible that even after all this time, he can still take me breath away with one glance, one flick of his hair, one word to set off a million sparks in my chest. 

We sit in silence for a moment. A couple of drunk guys holler at me from across the bar and I ignore them. They must be pretty hammered, as even a well-timed death stare from Virgil doesn’t completely shut them up. 

“Assholes” Virgil mutters under his breath. 

I smile and brush some of my hair from out of my eyes. I finish my drink and order two more. When they arrive, I slide one over to Virgil. 

He looks at me and gives me the tiniest of smiles “Thanks man” 

“No problem” I say, returning the smile. 

A few minutes pass where Virgil and I drink in a comfortable silence, which is rudely interrupted when I feel a strong hand on my back, and someone clumsily sliding into the seat next to me. I tense my shoulders and shrug off the intrusive hand. 

“Oh what’s wrong sweet’art?” The man leans in close, too close for comfort. His breath smells rancid, a mix of strong alcohol and cigarettes. It’s one of the men who were hollering from the other end of the bar. I flinch and try to lean away but he throws his arm around me again. 

“Please leave” I state, a little irritated, still trying to shrug off his prying arms. This is no way to treat a prince! 

“Come on honey s’ no need fer that tone, m’just tryin’ to have some fun. Lighten up why don’t’cha. Show us a smile” 

He leans in far to close and his arms tighten around me. I gasp as his fingernails dig into my arms painfully “Get off me!” I yell into his face. 

The man only snickers and leans in closer “Come on handsome, where’s that smile?” 

“Hey!” A fierce voice sounds from behind the man. The man drunkenly turns around, momentarily forgetting the vulnerable prince in his arms “Get away from him” Virgil growls. 

The man looks confused, then he grins and lets go of me “Two pretty boys in one bar, lookit’ that” 

Virgil’s eyes filled up with a fierce anger. He grabbed the man by his lapels and pulled him in close. I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but his tone was low, quiet and deadly. After a few seconds, Virgil releases the drunken man and pushes him away. The stranger spits on the ground next to Virgil’s feet and proceeds to stumble towards the exit. 

I run a hand through my hair, thoroughly shaken. 

Yet again, I see out of the corner of my eye, someone slide into the vacant seat next to me. I turn defensively and sigh in silent relief once I realise it’s only Virgil. 

I smile at him “Thank you” 

Virgil shrugs “Don’t mention it. You would’ve done the same for me I guess” 

I sigh once again and rest my head in my arms, exhausted. 

“Don’t let them get to you, they’re assholes” Virgil says. I smile and look up at him through the strands of hair that had fallen in my eyes. 

“Are you trying to cheer me up?” 

Virgil rolls his eyes, but I can tell that he’s smiling “Maybe. You wanna get out of here?” 

“Sure. But… where are we going?” 

Virgil pays his tab and gets up “For a walk” 

“In this weather?” I motion outside at the snow and the cold. 

“Yes” Virgil doesn’t seem bothered about the weather and I, a valiant prince, will not be defeated by mere frozen water! 

I shrug and pay my own tab “Alright” 

It may be cold, but no one in there right mind would say no to a night time stroll with a vision such as Virgil. Who knows? Maybe there was more than just a vacant seat between us.


End file.
